They Lied
by AwesomeManiac22
Summary: Molly and Arthur aren't Ginny's parents. They're her Aunt and Uncle. She struggles with the lies. Harry is there to comfort her, but what will their perfect friendship turn into.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

I was looking through the attic for one of my old books. I had the sudden urge to read it again. I hadn't read it in years. I looked everywhere trying to find it and couldn't, so I went to the attic looking for it.

After searching for an hour I was about to head back to my room when I saw a box out of the corner of my eye. As I walked closer to it I saw it said "Ginevra" on the box. I blew the dust off of the box and opened it. At the top was me playing with my Aunt and Uncle who were killed by Voldemort.

But I was born after Voldemort was "destroyed". So how could I be playing with my Aunt Stephanie and Uncle Kenneth who were dead before I was born. I continued to look through the box to find another photo. This one was of Harry and me playing together with his parents and my Aunt and Uncle. Underneath that was my birth certificate. It said that I was born August 11th 1980, not 1981. It also said that Aunt Stephanie and Uncle Kenneth were my parents.

"What?" I whispered to myself.

"Ginny, what are you doing up here? We're about to start a game a quidditch. Come on." Fred said to me while standing next to George. I stood up with the photos and birth certificate in my hands.

"Ginny…" George started when he saw what I was holding. I quickly ran down the stairs with tears in my eyes before they could stop me.

I ran through the kitchen crying where Molly was cooking and out the door. She quickly realized that I was crying and saw Fred and George running down the stairs after me.

"Fred and George! What did you do?!"

"She found her birth certificate." Fred said.

"Oh god, Ginny!" She yelled at me but I didn't stop.

I ran past my brothers… my cousins… oh, I don't know! I started down the driveway. I was a good distance away when I saw a figure walking around the bend with a trunk. It was Harry.

I ran into his arms.

"Ginny, what's wrong?" He asked concerned.

"They… They…" I started but couldn't bring myself to say aloud. I took his hand and brought him to one of my secret hiding places. When we both sat down I handed him the photos and my birth certificate that I was still holding.

After what felt like forever he finally said, "Our parents were friends."

"They were all members of the Order." I said crying even more. I felt so vulnerable… so weak.

Harry moved over and wrapped his arm around me and started running his fingers through my hair. I wanted to stay like this forever.

After I had finally gathered myself the best I could I said, "I'm sorry."

"What for?" He asked, genuinely confused.

"For my breakdown."

"I don't think that that's something that you can control." He said with a smile.

I laughed.

"I guess we were friends." I said pointing at the photo of us playing together.

"Were? I guess we've always been friends." He said.

His face moved closer to mine. At first I didn't realize what he was doing. He was doing what I've always wanted him to do: kiss me.

His lips met mine.

After a second he realized what he was doing and he pulled back quickly.

"I'm sorry… I… I don't know what came over me." he said quickly, getting up.

I smiled mischievously. I quickly got up and passionately kissed him. My hands were quickly in his hair and his in mine.

After I don't know how long, our lips separated but our foreheads remained touching.

I giggled while breathing heavily. Harry smiled. I was happy. We were together, and nothing… nothing could break us apart.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

I felt him breathing. My head was on his chest and his arm was draped over me.

I started to cry again. I tried to forget about it and enjoy my time with Harry but I couldn't. They lied to me. I trusted them. I don't anymore. I never wanted to see them again. I wanted to get away. I wanted to leave. I want to be with Harry. Forever.

"What are you gunna do?" Harry asked.

"I want to leave." I said.

"You have no money. There's no place that you could go. Why don't you talk to them. Maybe there's something that you're missing." Harry said.

"Harry, if anyone else had said that to me I would slap them."

"Well, good thing I'm not anyone else." Harry said smiling and kissed me again.

"Fine." I said. "Let's go."

"Ginny!" Molly yelled running outside towards Harry and I. She tried to hug me but I stepped back. I didn't trust her or anyone else besides Harry at the moment.

When she realized that I didn't want her to hug me she had a very sad look on her face, but she understood.

"Harry, dear! Please, come inside. Ron will help you bring your trunk up." Molly said as we walked inside.

Harry quickly squeezed my hand and went upstairs with Ron.

Everyone else was sitting in the living room staring at me.

"Ginny, have a seat, dear." Molly said. I sat down where she directed me to.

Everyone was still staring at me like they expected me to breakdown.

"What were you doing with Harry for the past hour?" Molly asked as if she was going to punish me.

"What?! We talked! And you think that **I** did something wrong! I'm not the one who lied to someone for their entire life! When were you planning on telling me?!" I yelled. I was crying again.

"We didn't tell you because we knew that you couldn't handle it! And obviously, we were right!" Molly yelled back.

"You think that I am angry about you not being my real family! I'm angry that you lied to me! I trusted you, but obviously you don't trust me! I hate you!" I yelled and ran upstairs to Ron's room.

I opened the door. "Get out!" I yelled at Ron and he immediately ran out, good choice. I closed the door behind him and sat down on his bed and started crying. Harry walked over and wrapped his arm around me to try to calm me down. I was so angry that I was shaking.

Harry whispered various things in my ear to try to calm me down. After a while I started to calm down enough that I stopped shaking. I was still crying.

"Ginny? It's Albus Dumbledore. May I come in? I just want to talk."

I wiped the tears from my eyes and Harry moved his arm back to his side. "Sure." I said.

He opened the door came inside and closed it again.

"As you already know, Stephanie and Kenneth Weasley were your parents. They were killed by Voldemort. They were also very close friends with the Potters. The night they died, they were having dinner with Lily and James. That same night, Lily and James Potter were killed by Lord Voldemort. Voldemort came in just as Lily was putting you both down to sleep in the nursery. She died protecting both of you. Professor Snape found you both crying and holding hands in Harry's crib. Then, Hagrid took Harry to his Aunt's house-"

"Hell" I mumbled. I heard the stories about what Harry went through at the Dursleys. It wasn't pretty.

"-and Professor McGonagall brought you here, to your Aunt's." Dumbledore finished.

"Where they lied to me for almost 16 years." I said.

"They wanted you to have a normal childhood. They didn't want you to feel as if you didn't belong." Dumbledore said.

"I'd rather feel like I don't belong than feel betrayed because they lied to my for my entire life. Now, I feel both." I said, starting to get angry.

"You should go talk with your Aunt and Uncle, Ginny." Dumbledore said.

"Fine." I said getting up and leaving the room.

I walked downstairs to find Molly, Arthur, and all of my cousins sitting in the livingroom. Molly was crying. Arthur looked ashamed. Ron looked extremely confused and the rest of my cousins didn't seem to know what to do.

"Ginny, sweetie, how are you feeling?" Molly said as if I was sick and it was going to be all better in a day or two.

"I'm NOT sick!" I yelled.

"Of course you aren't. You take after me, you never get sick. You're my daughter."

"You're NOT my mother! We aren't even related!" I screamed at her.

I turned around to leave the room and saw Dumbledore walking down the stairs.

"Your parents wanted you to have this." Dumbledore said handing me a large envelope.

"Thank you." I said to him and started walking upstairs to my room. I saw Harry waiting outside of my room for me.

"You can go in." I said to him. He opened the door like a gentleman and let me walk in first.

"Ladies first." He said smiling.

"Thank you, ." I said and curtsied with my imaginary skirt. I was wearing shorts.

We started laughing.

"Miss Weasley." He said then took my hand and kissed it.

"Mister Potter." I said barely able to keep a straight face.

We laughed sitting down on my bed. I opened the envelope. It had various pictures of me with them when I was younger. As I continued to go through the contents of the envelope, I found a letter. It said:

 _Dear Ginny,_

 _If you are reading this that means that we must be gone now._

 _We've left you a key to our family vault in Gringotts. It contains money that we've been saving up to give you when you graduate Hogwarts to use towards your future. We trust you to use it wisely._

 _We've also left you our house in Godric's Hollow which the address to can be found in the vault. Use it as you wish._

 _If you ever need anything contact Lily & James Potter, Albus Dumbledore, or Sirius Black. You can trust them with your life._

 _Sometimes the strongest among us are the ones who smile through silent pain, cry behind closed doors, and fight battles nobody knows about._

 _We love you Ginny._

 _Love,_

 _Stephanie & Kenneth Weasley_

I have no clue when I started crying. I felt my the cool tears running down my cheeks.

"You should go to Gringotts." Harry said.

"You're coming too, right?" I asked.

"I thought that you'd want to do it alone."

"I want you to come. I'm gunna breakdown at some point and I'd rather you be there with me when I did. But, if you don't want to come, I understand."

"Of course I want to come. Anything for you." Harry said smiling at me. I smiled back. I was happy. I told myself to enjoy it while it lasts.

"Let's go." Harry said. I quickly grabbed a robe and put it on over my shirt and shorts. He quickly went to Ron's room to grab his own robe while I grabbed the key and put it in my favorite purse.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I'm sorry that this is such a short chapter. Chapter 4 will hopefully be posted soon.**

 **Chapter 3**

"Are you ready?" Harry asks.

"Yeah." I said. We walked down the stairs. Everyone was sitting at the kitchen table eating lunch quietly.

"Hi, Ginny." I heard Fred and George mumble.

"Hi." I said casually. I wasn't mad at them. I was mad at Molly and Arthur, but mostly Molly. It wasn't Bill's, Charlie's, Percy's, Fred's, George's, or Ron's fault that Molly and Arthur told them not to tell me.

"Harry and I are going to Diagon Alley." I said.

"That reminds me, we have to get back to the shop, George." Fred said before Molly had time to comment. "We'll leave with you." They both got up and put their robes on.

Fred walked over to me smiling and whispered, "Don't worry. We'll give you are Harry your alone time."

The heel of my shoe met his toes.

"Aw!" Fred said in pain.

"Are you okay Fred?" Molly asked.

"I just stubbed my toe. I'm fine." He said.

"You're lucky that you're my favorite sister." Fred whispered.

"I'm your only sister." I whispered back, rolling my eyes. Harry smiled. Fred was still my brother, they all were. They would treat me like their sister and I would treat them like my brother. They would be my family. Molly and Arthur weren't and would never be treated as if they were my parents. They gave up that privilege the second they started lying to me.

Harry and I walked over to the fireplace and flooed to Diagon Alley with Fred and George. They headed towards the shop and Harry and I headed towards Gringotts.

I have never been in Gringotts before. Whenever Molly or Arthur had to go in I waited outside with the rest of my brothers.

I grabbed Harry's hand. I was nervous. Harry wasn't. He's done this before. I haven't.

I was surprised. Of all the different ways that I imagined the inside of Gringotts to look like, nothing came close to how it actually looked. I can't even describe it.

We walked up to the counter where the goblin in charge was working. "Excuse me sir, I would like to enter my vault please." I said, trying to keep my voice even. I was freaking out!

"Name and key… please." The goblin said. I pulled out my key and gave it to him.

"Ginevra Weasley." I said.

"Takes these two to Vault 688." The head goblin said to another goblin and handed me back my key.

"This way." He said to us. We followed the goblin.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The vault was huge. It looked like every centimeter was covered in stuff. There was a lot of money, wizard and muggle. There was also jewelery that I had seen my parents wearing in old photos. I even found their wedding bands and engagement rings.

As I walked around some more, I found a piece of paper that had the address of the house in Godric's Hollow. It was just a few blocks away from Harry's. Next to the paper were two keys for the house. I picked them both up and spun them around in between my fingers before placing them in my bag.

"What do you want to do?" Harry asked me.

"I should probably go to the house." I said.

"Well, I can come too, right?" Harry whispered in my ear, his breath warm on my neck.

"Of course." I said giving him a peck on the cheek.

"We could take the Knight Bus." Harry suggested. "Since we can't floo, apparate, use a portkey, or fly because I think that someone will notice two kids flying around on broomsticks in broad daylight. And I'll be paying."

"No you won't be, Mr. Potter. I'll pay." I said and after a long staring contest, that I won, we decided that I would pay.

"We should probably at least tell Fred and George what we're doing." Harry said. "Molly and Arthur will freak out if we don't come back, and we're supposed to be with Fred and George right now."

"I guess you're right." I said with a sigh. I grabbed some money and put it in my bag. "Okay, let's go."

We left Gringotts and headed towards the shop. We passed many stores that had closed or been abandoned with Voldemort's return. Diagon Alley was like a ghost town.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I'm sorry that this took forever. Chapter 6 is on it's way but it might take me a while because I'm extremely busy for the rest of the summer so I'll post as soon as I can.**

 **Chapter 5**

"Hi!" I said waving up to them. They were standing on the stairs in the middle of the store, watching everyone roaming the store.

"Hi!" Fred said as he and George came down the stairs to talk to us.

"So, what did you guys do?" Fred asked grinning.

"We went to Gringotts." I said.

"What made you think that that was a good place to have a first date?" George said looking at Harry.

"It wasn't a date. Anyway, we came by to tell you that we're going to take the Knight Bus to Godric's Hollow but we should be back by nightfall." I said.

"Okay, have fun. But if Mum asks what you were doing, just say that you were helping out at the shop." Fred said.

"Okay. Bye." I said, grabbing Harry's hand and exiting the shop as quickly as possible before they could say anything else to embarrass me.

"Bye!" They yelled after us.

We left Diagon Alley and walked to the kerb. Harry stuck his wand arm out and almost instantly we saw the Knight Bus racing down the street.

The Knight Bus was filled with seats, since it was daytime.

Harry told them where we were headed and I paid. We quickly sat down so we wouldn't lose our balance because of his crazy driving.

We mostly made small talk on the way, avoiding the subject of my "family" or his.

At some point during the bus ride, we interlocked our fingers.

We arrived to Godric's Hollow a few minutes later, but Harry didn't let go of my hand.

We walked down the quaint streets of Godric's Hollow.

Nobody pointed at them. Nobody stared at them. Nobody came up and asked for the "Chosen One" to sign something of theirs or ask for a picture. They just saw them as a cute couple walking down the street together. Some smiled as they walked by. Others waved hello. Some didn't even see them as they walked by. I loved it.

Godric's Hollow was perfect. It was big enough that you weren't isolated like the Burrow and nobody looked at you twice if they hadn't seen you before. But, it was also small enough that you weren't overwhelmed and there were a lot of small, family owned businesses.

We luckily didn't pass Harry's house or the cemetery. I felt that Harry needed some more time to process before he went there. I didn't want to force him. He would go when he felt that the time was right.

We arrived at the house. It looked very similar to the surrounding houses, but they were all different in their own way.

I pulled out the key and opened the door. The house was extremely dusty, which made sense. Nobody had been there in years.

I suddenly felt like something wasn't right, to was too perfect after all of these years. Everything looked as if it was cleaned and put in the right spot and then dust had been thrown on. The house shouldn't be this neat. The house should look lived in underneath all of the dust. The couch looked like it had never been sat on underneath the dust.

I quickly but quietly took Harry's hand and led him out of the house, putting a finger over my lips to make sure that he kept quiet as we quietly exited the house. Harry looked at me as if I was crazy when I locked the door behind us.

"What's wrong?" He asked, concerned for my mental well being.

"Everything. Underneath the dust, nothing looked used. And there weren't any spider webs." I said.

"We should go." He said looking very nervous, grabbing my hand and pulling me down the street.


	6. I'm Sorry

I apologize. I have decided to stop posting new chapters on this story. I hate to do this. It's just that I'm starting camp in 2 days and after that I'm going away and won't have access before I start work again in September. I started writing They Lied as a longer fan fiction, so I just don't have enough time to finish it. I've decided to make it up to you though, I'm gunna write a new fan fiction, but it will be much shorter, maybe 2 or 3 chapters.

 **New Story**

The Destruction that was Left Behind

s/12580609/1/The-Destruction-that-was-Left-Behind


End file.
